


Chance Encounters

by MegsChaos



Series: One Left Turn and Everything Changes [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, CPKinkBingo, Exasperated Commanders, M/M, Master/Pet, Other, Overstimulation, Rare Pairings, Sexual Content, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegsChaos/pseuds/MegsChaos
Summary: Most people get a piece of art or a bottle of griva when they visit a new place on travels.  Makedon, the wild card General of Akielos, is not most people.  When he runs into Ancel - a Pet far from the Court at Arles - fate worked its wiles.  What's the worst that could happen after all.





	Chance Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Second entry into the Captive Prince Kink Bingo 2019! My goal is to have a majority of the stories fall into the same canon divergence, so you can all enjoy their journey in this alternate timeline together! This story covers the Bingo Squares for:
> 
> -Overstimulation  
> -Size Kink
> 
> This story is for Kink Bingo. There will be sexual situations with kinky elements in them. You have been warned.
> 
> If you want to know the chronological timeline - this story falls just before and slightly overlaps 'So it Begins'.

War brought chaos and upset. There was no place more impacted by this than the Court at Arles - that is what the Pets and Courtiers would tell you anyway. With the King and his brother dying at the same time due to the younger brother’s failed coup attempt - it left everything completely topsy turvy. The members of the council tried to rally - but it wasn’t long before it was made very clear that the Crown Prince and the younger Prince didn’t have enough political weight to get alliances - and in the end - well, there was a massive exodus from Arles before the ‘end’ arrived.

But even in the outer reaches of what was once Vere - even those that had escaped the collapse of the court - knew and heard the rumors. The Royal Family of Vere, the bloodline of Aleron - was no longer in power. The council was now dealing with the Akeilons and their emissaries and no one really knew what the final outcome was going to be. Most were just glad to have gotten out while they had had the chance.

~*~

There was something comforting in a contract. Everything was nicely laid out and taken care of. Namely Ancel. Ancel had spent far too much time in his life worrying about things to not take an opportunity like this and - well be bored out of his mind. The redheaded Pet smiled coyly at his Owner and blew him a kiss across the tavern. Marcel was a lovely man. He made good money - which wasn’t easy with the King out of power and the value of coins going crazy , spoiled Ancel and let him run the show in and out of the bedroom. While that was lovely and made for a very easy life - his green eyes were starting to wander a bit. Not that he would ever stray - that would break the contract. But a man had to keep his options open. Someone a bit larger, a bit more connected, someone that can bring a bit to the table. And really - there had to be someone in this blasted border town that had more interesting things to do with him on an evening than come to the tavern for cards. 

This town was on the edge of what had once been Vere and Akielos. But everything was so topsy-turvy and unsettled at the moment that no one was entire sure who was running what at the moment. It was still better than being back at Court. But he had left to get away from the insanity and uncertainty - and Ancel was less than thrilled that it had followed him here to Beltran. He had heard that there was a General from the F army up in Arles getting things ironed out - but he wasn’t sure which one and he frankly wasn’t sure how well that was going to work out. He knew the people in that Court. It was going to be messy as all hell.

He wasn’t even making Ancel stay close to him for the love of the gods. Sighing to himself the redhead let his hips sway as he made his way back over to Marcel of his own volition. Maybe if he was closer, he would get a drink or a touch. Something to keep him a bit more focused on what he should be - Marcel. He had just settled back down by Marcel and was given a goblet of wine when the door opened and there was a rich laugh that filled the tavern drawing more than one person’s attention.

Ancel looked up and his eyes landed on a tall, broad shouldered man. He had black curly hair and darker complexion. He was in the attire of a high ranking member of an army - if the cloak and the quality of his armor was anything to go by. the man made his way through the tavern, either not noticing Ancel or doing a very good job of pretending he hadn’t. Looking down at his attire - Ancel was all creamy skin with a dusting of freckles, barely covered in mossy green silks with bronze adornments. His hair was a mass of fiery red waves, his eyes he knew were outlined in kohl with a soft stain from the wine on his lips. He was stunning. He knew he was stunning. And Military Man was just ordering a round for his men outside and setting up a tab.

Giving Marcel a pouty look and getting money to go and get another wine for himself, Ancel made his way to the bar and smiled brightly at the bartender when he was greeted, “Hello to you too Gerard. Another wine for me please. the spiced red this time.” He kept his voice measured and soft. He knew what soldiers liked. They liked docile little lambs that were shy and blushing. Innocent. So they could pretend they were female when they were mounting them or taking their mouths in pleasure. His time in the brothel had taught him that.

“Sure thing Ancel - give me one minute here to sure this order for General Makedon and I will be right with you.”

Makedon. Ancel blinked and then shot a look at the man out of the corner of his eye. So that was the Akielon general. Interesting. It was well known he kept pleasure slaves and didn’t have a favorite. He was large and bulky - and was Akielon - and more than likely didn’t know demure and virginal acting from the real thing as many battles as he had been in. This would be easy to figure out.

 

“Oh take your time. You know how Marcel gets when there are cards to be played. I get left all alone to my own devices.” He added a bit more sad despair to his voice than he normally would. But it was a soldier - a well decorated one - but still a soldier. He couldn’t be trusted to pick up a subtle hint.

While he was looking down, he didn’t see the eye roll that Makedon shared with his second in command. Or the appraising look that was sent his way. 

~*~

One day he would tell the King to send someone else to Arles or wherever the hell he had to go to deal with stupidity. He was a fighter. He wasn’t always the best with the diplomacy side of things. But he had Theomedes’ trust - Makedon of Delpha ran his hand over his face as his men came to a stop in Beltran. He had been on the road for several days - there was a contingency government set up in Arles with the Council running things until whomever the Exalted sent up there was in place. It had just better not be him. He wanted to be back where it was warm and the people were at least somewhat reasonable - thanks all the same. If his old friend was smart - he would send Kastor up there to run that show since Damianos was the heir to the crown. He got off the horse and headed into the local tavern to make arrangements for drinks, food and entertainment for his men. They were on their way down to Ios to meet with the King and finish up everything. He had sent the human and gold payments for the treaty ahead on a ship. Vere had very much wanted to save it’s own ass by what they had been willing to sacrifice. 

He was older but he wasn’t blind - Makedon had noticed the Pet. In a tavern on the border that was known for its easy going whores and good ale - Ancel stood out just a bit. But he was here to see for pleasure and drinks for his men. The call from Ios to the Palace was last minute and a lot of them had not had a chance to unwind since their last patrol. It was only fair to see to their needs. The name Marcel sounded familiar - and turning to lean against the bartop and wait for the total of gold that was going to be needed his eyes scanned the patrons.

Marcel D’Urlac. The moderately well known furniture tradesman. His quality of goods was well enough for the average person in Vere. But Makedon’s household - and that of his Kyros Nikandros - were a bit rougher on their furnishings. They required a slightly different level of quality - so he hadn’t had much dealings with the man.

However if he was neglecting someone that - intriguing - well perhaps his furniture wasn’t the only thing subpar about him. Turning back to the bartender, “Gerard, since he has to wait, add the wine to my tab.”

He really wasn’t buying the soft and bashful bit. He had seen slaves that were bred and trained to be demure and virginal. While he was sure this Ancel had had training in something - it wasn’t to be pure. But Makedon was in a giving mood. They had won against Vere. His King was happy and he was on his way to Ios. He would humor the younger man. If nothing else to see how far he was willing to take the act.

~*~

By the gods this was easy. Really, someone should tell soldiers that they were far too easily read. A simper. A bit a shy look and they were buying drinks for strange Pets in taverns. Ancel blushed and gave Makedon a shy smile, “Thank you, General Makedon. It’s truly an honor.” His voice was still softly sweet. He moved his head just enough for the red waves to fall over his shoulder and pool a bit on his arm that was resting on the bar. 

Just a little more and Makedon would be in his space and flirting. And he would be the one making the moves - so it wouldn’t be in violation of a contract. Even better.

~*~

Makedon wasn’t a fool. The day this boy cared about the ‘honor’ of meeting him. But he was killing time, so it seemed appropriate to nod in his direction, “Ancel was it?”

He knew a Pet couldn’t flirt or make a move. He looked over at the tradesman and he was so engrossed in his card game he was paying no mind at all to the bar area. Shaking his head, he figured - he was on his way to Ios. He had no business with the man and it was a dull night otherwise. Why not see how far the pretty little redhead was willing to take the game.

He moved closer and smirked at him, “Aren’t you afraid of trouble at home little Pet for flirting with an Akielon?”

~*~

Done. Really, this was almost too easy. Ancel smiled sweetly at the other man, “Well, I am not exactly a priority - which is unfortunate.”

And it was unfortunate. Ancel had been a Pet in the Court of Arles before things had started to descend into chaos and he felt it was better to be a Pet elsewhere. Now he was stuck here in this border town...he had left home to get away from places like this. And now here he was giving handjobs and blowjobs to a middle aged merchant. Eyeing the general, he added a bit more pout to his lip and looked at him through his lashes.

Just a bit more and Makedon would be eating out of the palm of his hand. And really, he didn’t think it would be much different than the other soldiers he had served back in the brothel. A lot of praise, some hand jobs, maybe the use of his mouth to please and soothe moods, and a lot of being arm candy. 

~*~

Cleotus was to the left of the General. As the second-in-command was in armor and was aware that he tended to be unnoticed and he was fine with that. If the General wasn’t biting his head off he was doing his job right. But watching him low-key flirting with this pet had him wanting to pound his head into the bar top repeatedly. Makedon liked a challenge. He didn’t keep slaves or lovers long because the challenged died. The closest he had ever heard of was a rumor of the King and Makedon when they were teens.

If something came of this - whatever this was - he was going to be stuck with pawning off a Pet somewhere along the lines and it wasn’t going to end well. 

Especially if the General was tired enough to be buying into this charade of bashfulness. There was no way a Pet in a border town was that innocent. It was rare to impossible and for one to be here just when Makedon was there? He was calling bullshit on that option. But if it kept Makedon occupied so they could get a quiet nights rest - the men would be very grateful. And that would make the pace they needed to get to Ios on time easier for everyone. He eyed the Pet again and sighed quietly and eyed the table where the Owner was sitting playing cards and having no idea he could stand to lose the very attractive Pet tonight. And the Second-In-Command was willing to bet that the redhead was neither cheap nor would be let go of easily.

He wondered if it was too late to have an urgent family matter that would keep him at home and not on this journey…

~*~

Over the course of the evening, Ancel nursed his wine and found himself actually not minding the company of Makedon. He had definitely been around worse. He was loud, talked with his hands far more than most people and had a tendency to want to use goblets and tableware to explain the layouts of his stories. He had even found himself laughing genuinely a time or two.

This was going to work out splendidly.

Or it was until Marcel finally ended his card game and noticed that his Pet was being entertained by a very large man at the bar. Ancel watched as he drew himself up and marched over to them and glared at Makedon’s shoulder as the General had turned to give an order to one of his men. It wasn’t until he had turned around that he saw who it was and Ancel could see him pale just a bit. Which solidified his feelings that his time as Marcel’s Pet was over. It was time to move on.

“G-General Makedon - what an honor….” Marcel said, bowing slightly, “I hope you are enjoying your time here in our village.”

Ancel batted his eyes at Marcel, “He’s been ever so kind to me Master…since you were so busy.”

He supposed he should feel bad for playing Marcel like this. He knew his Master didn’t like to be questioned - especially in public. Or have it seem like Ancel was unhappy in anyway. It would make him lash out. The merchant was drawing himself up and straightening his shoulders. His breathing grew heavier and his fist clenched. Eyeing his Pet and making Ancel wonder briefly if he should be concerned. Marcel lashing out was a contingency in a plan like this, and if he did - the Pet was banking on Makedon stepping in to save the day. He watched as Marcel’s shoulder’s tensed and he turned towards Ancel, who in turn shrank back a bit more than he normally would.

“Well now, he was simply making his opinion heard.”

“I know that in Akielos, it’s unusual, but Pets are to be seen and not heard. Unless told otherwise.” Marcel ground out while glaring at Ancel, he turned and put on a regretful face for the General, “I am so sorry he was a pest for you.”

A _PEST_! A _PEST_!?! Was his Master serious right now?! Ancel was MANY things - but he was a Pet from the _COURT OF ARLES_. He was expensive and worth every coin spent on him. Or he had been - he wasn’t all that caught up on the current exchange rates with everything being flipped upside down. But it was possible he was now worth more... And to be called a _PEST_?!? His eyes flashed, but he kept a wounded look on his face, “M-Master I wasn’t trying to be….”

~*~

Normally, the General didn’t interfere in domestic disputes. It wasn’t his normal wheelhouse of skills. He led men into battle. He won battles. He argued with the King to make sure they were fighting the right battles. There was a great deal of battling and diplomacy in his world. None of it being domestic. But he had enjoyed the Pet. He wasn’t sure what was behind the facade he was presenting - but seeing as he was smart enough to have a facade - that was promising indeed.

“Well, I can promise you he wasn't a pest. He was in fact quite charming.” Makedon said, his voice nice and even, “Also, I do think you are upsetting him and that hardly seems productive.”

~*~

Oh this was going splendidly. He might even get a bump in expense if Marcel was thinking he wasn’t worth the price. He would like to know how many Pets were literate, talented in dance with _fire_ like he was and had his exotic appearance. Honestly, if he hadn’t been so eager to get out of Arles and that insanity…

He had been listening until Marcel sent him away and he could see them arguing and Makedon was getting a bit loud and intense. Marcel was clearly terrified but was trying to stand his ground. Then he was storming over to Ancel and glaring at him.

“Well, I think you know what you have done now.”

Putting on the ‘Pet’ facade, he blinked at Marcel, “Master I was just getting a drink like you said I could. He was a nice person to talk to…”

“Well, you will be having more conversations. He bought your contract and you are going to be going with him tomorrow morning. Tonight you are going back to your rooms at my home and and packing.”

Ancel blinked, he hadn’t planned on things moving quite this quickly he still had items that were being made at a local tailor, “But Master. - “

Marcel help up his hand and glared, “That’s enough…”

Then there was a clearing of a throat, “I think you ordering _my_ Pet around is a bit presumptuous don’t you? And Ancel will be going to pack tonight. And then be escorted to my camp by my men. You will bring his contract and anything in your safe that is his tomorrow at dawn. If you aren’t here I will leave your pay with the bartender here at the tavern. I have a meeting with the Exalted in Ios and I am not going to be late because you are lazy.”

Suddenly his clothing at some bordertown tailor didn’t matter as much. He would soon be in Ios. He could get clothing there that would be far more suitable for a Pet of a powerful General. And he would let Makedon think he was picking some of them out. He put a confused look on his face and then stepped closer to Makedon hesitantly.

“If you truly wish to purchase my contract, I will accept.” 

And just like that he had a new life.

~*~

Makedon’s commander was a quiet man - Makedon was loud enough - and he was also a practical man. Makedon knew that if anything happened to this redhead between the tavern, the merchant’s and his General’s tent - it would be his back. So he let the Pet ride in front of him and then escorted him to his rooms. He watched him pack his belongings. The house was filled with the merchant’s wares. It was all moderately good quality. The clothing was well made if basic. The linen and silks the Pet had had in Court were starting to show their wear a bit. Newer items were of the same common quality. Lovely for what they were. He had men keeping Marcel out of the house. He leaned in the doorway and studied the other man with a puzzled expression.

“You do know that the Pet of a General is expected to go where he goes correct? Why choose that over this? Marcel seems decent enough.”

Ancel paused and looked at the commander, his facade firmly in place, “My contract was offered on. If I did not accept Marcel still would not have been pleased. It’s better this way.”

To himself he wondered if he should start bets on how long it took the Pet to rethink his position on things. Shaking his head, he came in closer and looked though things, “Do you have travel apparel? You will need it for the trek South.”

Ancel blinked and then actually frowned for a moment, “No, I was transported here in a covered wagon. And before that I was in court in Arles where the temperature was different.”

“I will tell Makedon - we will see what we can come up with then.”

He could already feel a headache forming. The throb didn’t go away as they left the house. Nor when Marcel learned they were leaving men to make sure he showed up on time for the final exchange of gold contract. It was still there when they entered the camp and when he helped Ancel from his horse and led him into the general’s tent.

Makedon was there having words with the overnight guards and waved them over by the desk. the men left and Makedon sighed, ran a hand over his face and turned to face them, “Well, now this will make the trip far more interesting I think.”

He was definitely getting a headache.

~*~

Ancel hadn’t thought of travel attire, so when the commander had mentioned it, it had gotten him thinking. He was leaving Vere. Arles was no longer a goal. He was now a part of Makedon’s household. Well, this was going to be different. The camp was larger than he had expected and the tents looked comfortable. Upon entering Makedon’s - he was impressed. there were comfortable chairs and sleeping pallets. Oil lamps and a fire pit. Refreshments - wine, bread and dried fruit - were on a table. And Makedon - he was out of his armor and in a chiton. Barefooted and relaxed looking.

Then the Commander was gone - with orders to keep the men away tonight and Ancel was on his own. He gave the General a sweet smile and came closer to him, “Hello Master.”

He wasn’t expecting the chuckle and Makedon’s amused smirk, “So, you are as pure and demure as you seem hmm?”

“Of course Master - my former keeper was far too busy and I am just a Pet.” He wondered what the man was thinking. He could feel his eyes on him and the blasted man was silent in those bare feet because then he was behind Ancel and he hadn’t heard him move.

“I think I would like to see all of you.”

At least he was following _that_ pattern. Ancel made himself blush prettily and then slipped the silks from his shoulders, letting the waist tie fall open and the material slither to the ground, “Are you pleased Master?”

His skin was creamy and it was dusted with pale freckles. His ass was round and firm, his limbs long and toned from his dancing. His lips were pouty and as he was turned to face Makedon he knew he was visually pleasing. The look on the older man’s face assured him that he was very attractive. But, Ancel had not gotten this far in life without knowing how to read a person. The signs of tiredness were showing around his eyes and in the set of his shoulders. The other man was playing it off well but he was tired.

Yet another thing playing in his favor.

Moving in closer, Ancel gave him a small sweet smile, “Why don’t we go and enjoy your bed Master? I can get you some wine and we can take things at whatever pace you like. I am here for you…”

~*~

By this point in the day Makedon had been on his feet for about fifteen hours. He was tired. His men were driving him to distraction and somehow he had acquired a redheaded pet. How that had happened he would sort out later. Preferably before he was playing chess with Theomedes. He wondered how long this one could keep up this sweet and shy act. There was only one way to know for sure…

He let Ancel guide him to the bed and then he chuckles as the red head hesitated when it came to undressing him, “Are you feeling shy?” And when the redhead ducked his head and nodded, Makedon barely kept from laughing aloud, “Alright then, make yourself comfortable…”

Under normal circumstances, the General was a believer in that one should begin as they mean to continue. However, as much as it pained him to admit this, he had been awake and functioning for almost 72 hours and the bed was looking amazing. Letting Ancel off easy one night was more a gift for Makedon than the other man.

He made his way over to the chest with his clothes and his chiton was tossed in unceremoniously to the side. He slept in the nude and his Pet was just going to have to adjust to that. He made his way over to the bed and had to admit - pale skin and flame red hair looked good against the linens.

He handed Ancel a small container of oil, and lay on this stomach, “Focus on the upper shoulders hmmm...unless you want me to call a slave?” His tone was low but the meaning was there.

_If you can’t or won’t there are others that will._

~*~

Taking the pot of oil from Makedon, Ancel wanted to swat at him. Was he supposed to let a _slave_ think he couldn’t see to Makedon’s needs on the _first_ night? What kind of Pet did Makedon think he had purchased? Even the most shy and well behaved pets in Arles knew that stress relief in all forms was part of their jobs! And Ancel was far from the most shy or innocent. Not that Makedon needed to know that.

After Makedon got settled, Ancel straddled his lower back and warmed some of the oil on his hands before starting in on the man’s massive upper back and shoulders. Olive skin burnished golden from the sun. Scars littered the skin - memories of battles long gone and days in the training yards. He found a tattoo and ran his fingers over it lightly, “What is this for Master?”

The man under him stretched like a massive lion settling in more deeply, “If you train the guards of the Kingsmeet - you get that marking to signify your status.”

The redhead hummed, and since Makedon had his eyes closed (or least turned away from him) his full lips curled into a very delighted and devious grin. He was a General among Generals then. Oh, he _had_ chosen well. He pressed a bit harder, “Tell me of my new life sir?”

“What do you want to know?”

Ancel thought about it briefly, “Why are you on your way to Ios? How long will we be there?”

The silence lasted a few moments and then there was a soft sigh from Makedon, “There is a victory celebration. I have some meetings - none of which are going to go very smoothly unfortunately. We will be there for a few weeks. Then we will be heading back to Delpha and my lands outside of the fort there. But on our way back - depending on how quickly I am needed back - we may be traveling by sea for some of the journey. We shall see.”

Now that was expected news. He hadn’t been anticipating a possible journey by anything but land. He had never traveled by sea - and the idea was a bit unsettling. He could float and he could look attractive by the shore, but actual swimming? That was not a skill that he had ever been taught. The idea of traveling so far by water and not knowing how - definitely added to the discontent. But that would be something to deal with later. And to make sure that Makedon found traveling with him by land - where he could spend long nights by the fire and in Ancel’s company - was going to be a priority.

~*~

Knowing he wouldn’t last long if the Pet had any skills with his hands at all, the General reached back and patted Ancel’s bare thigh and then the cushions next to him, “You can see to the rest of me in the morning before we head out.”

He heard a soft chuckle and the closing the the oil pot. Then there was a rustle of the top cover and footfalls as the tent gew darker. Then the covers moved again and there was warmth next to him. Reaching out with a well muscled arm, he pulled the slender man closer and hummed softly.

“And you don’t sleep that far away.”

There was another soft chuckle and a shy, “Yes Master.”

~*~

It’s didn’t take long for Makedon to wake in the morning. He wasn’t never one to linger in that hazy time between sleep and wakefulness. There were things to do and men to train and work to complete. And today there was a mass of red hair next to him and a sleeping face and a very firm ass peeking out of the edge of the blanket. Now, Makedon wasn’t the General or man he was by letting opportunity such as this pass him by. It was fate telling him to see just how enjoyable this experience was going to be. Just how virginal this young man was for that matter. Not that he thought that the fiery-haired young man was all that pure and virginal to begin with. But if by some bizarre stroke of luck he was...

Shaking his head gently, Makedon pulled the coverlet a bit lower so that the entire backside was exposed. Creamy flesh with a moderate amount of freckles and a tempting cleft between the cheeks that was asking to be explored. Now, the Akielon’s gut was telling him the redhead was as virginal as the Lady Jokaste, but either way he knew there wasn’t time to make the first time right this morning. And it wouldn’t do to enjoy such a tempting treat in its entirety in the middle of a military camp. But that didn’t mean he still couldn’t enjoy the young man in front of him in some sort of capacity.

He shifted a bit and picked up the pot of oil from the night before and dipped his fingers into it gently, taking care to set the lid down quietly and shift as little as possible so that his movements didn’t alert the other man to his current state of wakefulness. He ran a warm, calloused hand over the soft exposed skin then eased the two fingers between the round cheeks as soon as Ancel seemed to settle back into sleep. It wasn’t until his fingers - slick with oil - brushed the tight, puckered entrance to the other man’s body that green eyes flew open and then narrowed at Makedon.

“M-Master…?” Ancel’s eyes were open and almost alert. His voice - thick with sleep - gave him away as just having woken up.

“Shhh, I am just exploring sweet one. I just want to see how tight a virgin is - it’s been so long since I have enjoyed a First Night with a Pet…” Makedon said with a soft chuckle and paused, giving the younger man the chance to come clean - there was no way that this was a virgin’s ass. But that was not detracting from it’s allure.

The Pet bit his lower lip and nodded, hugging the pillow closer to him and watching Makedon’s face as he gently fingered and stroked the hidden little hole.

~*~

Ancel had been having a lovely dream where he was warm and well satisfied and then he had been woken by fingers - there. He wasn’t a virgin. No one who worked in a brothel or had lived in a performing group like he had could be. But stimulating his ass wasn’t something that had ever really done much for him. If he had a keeper that insisted on it - he would play along. But he hadn’t ever really seen the appeal.

But it seemed his new Owner did see the appeal and so mentally he sighed and made that mental adjustment. Hearing a chuckle next to him, he resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at the other man. Honestly - waking someone up in this fashion? There were far better ways to rouse him - and he would make that point clear later. Perhaps with a demonstration.

“Ancel, put some oil in your palm and take me in your hand.” The command was firm, and the redhead reached for the pot of oil out of instinct. He hadn’t been sure what the other man had in mind - but a morning hand job seemed simple enough. He gave Makedon a hooded look and moved closer, the rough fingers were still exploring and teasing him and he found himself not minding it like he normally would have.

Peculiar. But he would dwell on that later. Moving the coverlet out of the way, He took the man in hand and stroked him lightly, taking his time to acquaint himself with the other. He even playfully kissed the head, giving Makedon a shy look, “Like this Master?” He purred up at him, making sure to keep the innocent act up. 

“That’s it my pretty one. I will let you know when I am close, I want to come in that pretty mouth.”

~*~

There was a method to this madness. One - Makedon wanted to see just how long the other could maintain this ‘shy little virgin’ facade. Two - he did have a very tempting ass. And three - coming in that lovely mouth would be a good way to start his day. He waited though - he played and teased the redhead till he was squirming closer and resting his cheek on the muscled thigh. His soft little sighs teasing his skin. Then, without being prompted Ancel moved his head to suckle at the head of the cock he was stroking and Makedon inserted his first finger.

The gasp and the way the green eyes flew up to look at him, made Makedon smirk down at him, “Your instincts were good pretty, keep your mouth where it was.” Then he added a second finger and appreciated the whine that he felt all the way down his cock.

Virgin? Riiiiight.

And Kastor was a princess of Patras.

~*~

There were worse ways to appease a Master. He would deny that his hips pressed back instinctively to take more of the fingers. And the whimper at the third finger was just to please Makedon. Ancel was the consummate performer. He was going along with what Makedon wanted so that later he would be easier to manipulate.

And anyone would be hard if they were played with like this.

By the gods what was his finger doing?!

~*~

There it was. The spot inside of Ancel. Signs like the ease and lack of resistance gave it away that his ass had been used before. But the way his breathing changed and his eyes flared at that touch? He hadn’t been enjoyed before. Not thoroughly. Which was going to be everyone else’s loss once there was time to do this properly. He would get him used to size and girth - and then - once they were in a proper bed, with a proper bath?

This redhead was going to scream his name for hours.

~*~

Feeling weight of the head on his tongue was almost soothing. It was a familiar feeling. Solid warmth and salty-musk of a morning erection and someone who had been doing bathing without a proper bath was spicy and not off putting. It was clear Makedon took care of himself in a variety of ways.

Then there was a tightening of the fingers in his hair and he braced himself - and then swallowed his Master’s release, milking it with soft purrs and looks up at him through his lashes. And then there was pressure inside of him and Ancel’s eyes went wide. He hadn’t been told he cold take the other’s cock out of his mouth so he didn’t move - but then he was releasing on the covers trapped under him.

From nothing more than his Master’s fingers.

That was different….

And then the fingers were gone, his ass felt empty and he was being urged out of bed with and soft kiss to his forehead.

What in the seven hells was going on here?!

~*~

Settling up with the merchant wasn’t complicated and they were soon on their way. Ancel was allowed to travel in a covered wagon since he didn’t have travel clothing that would protect his skin and he spent his days reading and dozing. At meal breaks he ate with Makedon and his commanders and he used those conversations to work on his conversational Akielon. It had been years since he had needed to be fluent in the language.

In the evenings, he helped set up Makedon’s tent and then spent them nude, listening to Makedon as he worked, with the General fingering his ass. Over the week it took them to travel to Ios, he found himself enjoying the way Makedon would lazily fondle his cheeks. The way his fingers would slowly open his ass. The stretch and burn as they filled him. He grew very accustomed to the feel - and if Makedon wasn’t working him open and filling when he normally would, it would make the pet a bit cranky. Not that he was enjoying this play - he was just wanting to make sure his Master was content. He would use his hands on the other and then lick him clean after. It was a good system and it worked well. He felt like he was settling into a routine. He liked routine - and pleasing his Master.

~*~

The last night they were out on the road - Makedon was going over parchments and letters. Which meant Ancel was completely left to his own devices. He wasn’t able to stay out by the fires forever with the men. For one - eventually they were drunk enough to eye him thoughtfully and two - he and a routine with his Master and he liked that. But as he entered the tent, Makedon was still going over his documents that he was preparing for his King and Ancel wanted to sigh. So he did and crossed his arms over his chest at the same time.

Without looking up, the General chuckled softly, “Tired of the fires Pet?”

“The men were starting to eye me like I was a bottle of griva. Are you ever going to tell me what that is exactly?” Ancel said, making his way over to the larger man and rested his forehead against his bicep.

There was a rumbling laugh, “One day - but it’s not quite something I think you need to drink right now.”

Ancel rolled his eyes and kissed the skin, “Would you like some wine?”

Eyeing the red head, “Yes, you seem restless tonight. Have one with me?”

There was an elegant nod and Ancel went and poured them a goblet to share and then handed it to Makedon, “Normally, you are in bed by now, it’s just a change is all.”

Taking the goblet, and a slow sip, he thought about it. Ancel had a point - normally they were in bed by now but he was meeting with Theomedes tomorrow and he wanted to be sure the chest with the documentation of his time in Arles and since the council had surrendered control and Akielos had started taking over was complete and organized. His King was counting on this to keep everything flowing smoothly with the acquisition of the land and people. He looked around and then moved his chair and a larger padded stool. Taking a seat, he patted the stool, “Sit with me.”

Ancel waited for Makedon to sit and get comfortable and then he settled against him and took the goblet for a sip, “See - better right?”

He hadn’t been with the General long, but he could tell that he was tired. He couldn’t tell him to rest or go to bed. He wasn’t comfortable enough yet to demand or ask for something. Especially when it was something he wasn’t sure he wanted. But it felt weird to not be doing it. Normally by now, they were in bed, Makedon was teasing his ass and he was telling him the plans for the following day. So he sat there and kept Makedon company. Then he saw that the larger man kept rolling his shoulders stiffly.

Getting up, Ancel got the pot of oil from next to their sleeping area and came back to the work area. He released the shoulder clasp and hummed softly as he started to work on his shoulders again. After a bit, there was a deep sigh and his shoulders slumped a bit.

“What song is that?”

Ancel smiled faintly, “One I heard often as a child. I don’t remember the words, but I remember the melody. Would you like me to keep going?”

There was a pause and then he patted the stool again, “Sit here with me and hum a bit more hmm?”

He smiled at his Master and settled in next to him. This time Makedon was just staring at the fire pit, his fingers were running along the pale arm. His mind was lost to whatever he saw in the flames. While Ancel was thrilled he was at least relaxing - he still was missing his Master’s hands on his ass. Which was puzzling to the red head. It wasn’t something he had liked before now - and now it seemed strange to not at the sensation of being stretched and filled by the thick, calloused fingers. To feel the rough skin against his sensitive hole as his Master played with him.

The Pet found himself dozing against his Master and then there was the first touch. His chiton was lifted and he felt his cheeks heat up, and he didn’t move. Then there was the sound of the pot opening, and then there were fingers sliding between his cheeks. They were firm and consistent against the tightly puckered hole. And then they were inside, stretching and filling him. His hips started to move against his them - and Ancel found himself pressing more against Makedon than he had in the past. One finger...then two...and then three. When the fourth pressed against him Ancel whimpered and turned wide green eyes up to see warm brown ones watching him. The Pet couldn’t look away even as he felt the pull of his ass as the fingers moved in and out of his hole lazily.

“Close your eyes Pet, I will take care of you…”

Ancel whimpered, “But Master…” He had no idea how this man was getting him to react this way - to _feel_ this way. It was so unusual for him to like this. Let alone have this obvious of a reaction.

“Shhhh…..”

Ancel followed orders, biting his lip as he settled back against Makedon. He really needed to figure this out at some point soon.

~*~

It was an early morning the next day. The camp was abuzz with excitement that today was the day they were going to be on the Palace grounds. Once he had seen to Makedon’s morning needs with his mouth, Ancel didn’t see his Master again for the rest of the morning. He was loaded into a wagon again - and again he promised himself to get travel clothes for the trip back to wherever because he was tired of feeling about as important as a box of cooking utensils. He was pulled onto Makedon’s horse after lunch and he got to see some of the countryside - and then everything started to change. He felt Makedon sit a bit straighter on his horse and he nudged Ancel and pointed ahead of them at a hill - they reached the precipice and then they were riding into Ios...and Ancel had to blink.

He was used to Veretian architecture. Veretian architecture was very formal and elegant. It had scrollwork, dark stone and fewer windows. There were doors and gates and it was all very confined. By contrast the Akielon style was large and imposing in it’s elegance. The balconies and doorways were letting in light and sea air. It all seemed so very - bright. He had spent years in Vere and there was an appreciation for that style. But this - white marble and sun bleached brick. Vivid colored flags and merchant tents were even brighter against the white and the cloudless sky. There was a tang in the air from being so close to the ocean. There was life and then he heard the trumpets take up the call.

A favored General had come home to Ios.

~*~

The King was in meetings at their arrival - but they were greeted by Damianos - and Makedon was pleased by that. He had a great fondness for the Crown Prince and it showed in the warm greeting. He had less fondness for Kastor - but that was a personality clash and Makedon was man enough to admit that. Respect Kastor? Yes. Want to drink with him? Less so. But they were shown into the palace and given time to settle in and Makedon got to enjoy Ancel’s reaction to the Palace.

He wasn’t disappointed. The white marble. The views of the market and then the sea in the distance. The breeze. It was all very grand and impressive. And about as far from the tavern or a moderately well to do merchant could do.

His only regret was that he wasn’t able to show him around more before he was summoned to Theomedes.

Damn the King, it was like he knew Makedon had plans…

~*~

Having heard about the Palace and seeing it were two very different things. Ancel was very impressed - he hadn’t been faking that. His Master had also been given a few slaves to set up his rooms, and Makedon was a wise man. He had ordered one of them to take Ancel to the baths and then to have clothing brought that would be more suitable for the climate in Ios.

Ancel was proud of himself - he hadn’t asked what about being nude was inappropriate for the climate. And he was thrilled he had bit his tongue.

The baths in Ios were amazing. The hot water soothed his muscles that were exhausted even after being allowed to travel in a wagon. And the slave was even seeing to his hair. All in all - it was a very relaxing way to spend the afternoon.

Once he was dressed - and he had to admit - the sheer green chiton that was he given to wear was very comfortable. The slave had plated his hair and woven Makendon’s family colors in it and he was led to the throne room and to his Master. And Ancel was stunned - if he were honest. And he would never tell Makedon that. Ever.

The General had also been to the baths. He was in a chiton and a cloak, his insignia gleamed, his wavy hair shown and his grin as he discussed someone with a man in royal attire, was wickedly alluring. Then his eyes landed on Ancel and he held out his hand.

“Come Pet, I would like you to meet someone….”

And with that - Ancel was tucked into his side, a possessive hand was on his ass and he was being introduced to the Crown Prince of Akielos. He watched as Makedon was given more land in gratitude for his service and more praise by King Theomedes himself. Then his eyes flew open as he watched as the Crown Princes of Vere were given to a Kyros and the Crown Prince. He saw that bright little brat Nicaise given as a ward...and then he thanked the gods he had gotten out of Arles while the getting was good. But part of him wondered just what was going on in the Court if they had been willing to give up the royal bloodline.

He looked sideways at his Master and smiled to himself. Very good indeed. If the Council and Court were getting that desperate - he was much better off here with a General and a very large, warm hand on his ass. He pressed in against Makedon’s side a bit more and purred.

~*~

It was later than normal when they were back in the suite of rooms. There had been a feast and then Makedon had gotten into some discussion with the King. Said discussion had involved using dinnerware as points of interest as they debated just who had made the right judgement call in a battle that had never happened but had been planned for.

Then the King had suggested griva to drink. But his Master had eyed him and smirked shaking his head, promising the King it would happen on another night. Ancel was a bit concerned - but had forgotten about it. After all - they had their routine and it was all in all a very nice one. Better than some others. 

And really - when he looked back - he would have seen it coming a bit sooner if he had been looking for it. If he had had any indication that Makedon was on to him and his ruse. But he hadn’t.

So when the door closed behind them and he hadn’t thought about it. He looked around to see where Makedon would be most likely to work from that evening to see if he would need a cushion while his Master played with him. But then he was there behind him and he had had just enough wine to relax at the hands on his hips, until he was pulled back against Makedon and he felt him against his ass. Then his eyes flew wide.

“M-master?!”

Then the asshole had had the gall to laugh.

”Oh, you are still playing the part are you?”

Not quite willing to give up the ghost just yet, and hoping to salvage it, Ancel turned his head slightly, “What part Master?”

“My pretty boy, you are in the land of virginal and demure slaves. The day you are innocent is long gone. And there is nothing wrong with that - but I do have other plans for you tonight.”

Ancel turned and eyed him, pulling free of the hands on his hips, “Pardon? Master, we have had such a good routine…” He leaned into him and looked up at him through his lashes, “Don’t you just want to keep on as we have been?”

Makedon raised a brow and then lickedhis lips, “How about this? I will give you the opportunity to satisfy me with your hands and your mouth - for tonight only. If you can do so - we can talk. But tonight we aren’t stopping until I am completely satisfied.”

The redhead took two slights from that comment - that he _hadn’t_ been completely satisfying his Master and that his Master thought he wasn’t up for this challenge. If that is how he wanted it - Ancel was going to prove him so very, very wrong…

~*~

Makedon was willing to give Ancel good marks for effort. The redhead and stripped them both and gotten them comfortable on the bed. Makedon had even allowed him to get himself off. A show to help him out a bit with Makedon. They were a ways in - and Ancel was slick with sweat and release, his head was bobbing on his cock and the slender hips were rutting against the sheets. The younger man was flushed and there was a pained cry as his body tried to come again from the friction and he slurped as he sat up, panting between Makedon’s thighs.

“M-master....” He sounded indignant and Makedon smirked.

“Yes Ancel?”

“What sort of concoction did you take? What did you give me?!” He narrowed his eyes at the General and poked him in the chest, “This is _not_ how it has gone before!”

“You mean while I was catching up on sleep, surrounded by other men and trying to get to Ios in time for a meeting with my King? You are correct. I was preoccupied. But tonight you have my full attention.”

Ancel was massaging his hand and then glaring at Makedon sulkily, “You are some sort of animal…”

“I am Akielon.”

~*~

When he had been caught out - Ancel had feared the General would be furious. Instead - he seemed to be amused. That had worked in his favor. The other thing that had been in his favor - or so he thought - was that he had been getting Makedon to a release relatively quickly in the tent. He knew how to please his Master. Settling them on the bed he had gotten the oil, straddled his lap and gotten to work.

His slick hands had stroked both of their cocks. He had rolled his hips and presented himself as the pretty pet he was. When he had come first - he hadn’t thought about it. While he got himself hard again - he had leaned in and kissed Makedon - the taste of wine, spices and the man himself was a bit of a heady taste and he had gotten hard again easily. When the second release and gone through him - this time he was a bit breathless and had rested his forehead against the man’s shoulder. He was starting to show sweat and he was breathing hard. So when he had felt the thick fingers at his ass - he had submitted - again thinking he knew his Master - it would be easier if he was playing with Ancel’s body - and his ass was now craving the attention.

Not that he would ever tell his Master that. Ever.

But it was so this would serve two birds with one stone. He took his time, kissing his way down to the man’s cock and had licked and kissed it like he normally did. He suckled and purred around it. He bobbed his head and nuzzled the heavy sac with a soft purr. His ass had shuddered with another release, his cock tried and he had whimpered in aching need. His body tensed and then tried to release - but his cock was dry. It twitched and spasmed but there was nothing there. But there wasn’t enough to give him that actual feeling of release. It ached - and even with the rest of the feelings that normally accompanied that moment - without that final piece - it felt incomplete. Hollow almost. So his body was still trying to get that satisfaction and there wasn’t anything else he could focus on. Letting the tension build and crash - and his nothing fulling ‘completing’ the moment...his muscles were twitching and his skin was slick and sticky with sweat and remnants of his previous moments.

He crawled up next to Makedon and nuzzled his throat, “Master…Master please…”

It only seemed fair - his Master had created this problem - now he should fix it.

~*~

“Are you conceding Ancel?” Makedon rumbled into his ear. There was a whine and a shake of the red head, “Then you had better get back to work.”

“Master….” He whined and gave him a hungry look, “Master please….”

“Conceed.”

“No.”

Taking the challenge for what it was Makedon went to work. He moved Ancel onto his back and started at his lips and once they were swollen and he looked a bit dazed - he continued on his path of destruction. The throat, shoulder and collarbone was next. Then the nipples till they were hard, rosy and Ancel was whimpering and arching off of the bed. The nipples were never really paid attention to by previous masters or customers. But Makedon made sure that they were hard and swollen. Tender to even the brush of the blankets so that he shuddered. Then lower still...Ancel was so taunt and on edge. He wanted it over and he didn’t want it to end.

“Concede Ancel.”

“N-n-no!”

“Alright then,” and he traveled lower on the pale body. Abdomen, hip bones, inner thighs… and then he flipped him over and shoved his legs apart, “Concede Ancel.”

“N-No!” The redhead turned to aim a look back at Makedon and bit his lower lip, his eyes wide and dark. His face flushed and lips swollen from biting them, “M-Master...you concede.”

There was a chuckle, and then Makedon gripped the slender hips and started to work his way down Ancel’s back and then down to the upper curve of Ancel’s ass. All the while holding him perfectly still under him and not allowing him to writhe or move away from him. He knew here would be marks on the creamy skin after this - and at the moment Makedon couldn’t bring himself to care. He would make it up to Ancel later.

If the boy conceded.

Then he parted the round cheeks and settled between them - and ran his tongue along the shivering cleft. And Ancel bucked as his body tried to come again.

“MASTER!”

~*~

He was going to maim Makedon. He wasn’t sure how but he was going to. He was going to find a way. Not only had he been toying with him. He had misrepresented himself. He wasn’t some easy going soldier that - _What was his tongue doing to his nipples?!_ But he was really some sort of anomaly. No soldier that Ancel had ever seen had this kind of control. And here he was being toyed with. He was being treated like a Pet and he wasn’t in control and _why in the seven kingdoms wasn’t his Master’s mouth on his cock?!_

Then he was being told to concede? Concede? He was not going to give in yet. Then he was face down and his legs were shoved apart and he was starting to have second thoughts but he was far enough down the road that he couldn’t back out now...and then….the world went white and he was arching and his Master’s tongue was _there_ and he couldn’t move away and he couldn’t move at all and he just had to lay there and feel another release rip through him and there was nothing left and he just shuddered and whimpered.

“Concede Ancel….”

“N-n-no…..”

Then there was his tongue and fingers and Ancel’s voice rang out again and his body trembled under Makedon, “M-master….”

“Concede and I will let you have a rest pretty boy….”

A rest. Time to breath and get his bearings. A rest. But that would mean conceding that Makedon was winning and that Ancel was - losing - and then he felt three fingers slide into his ass and he was babbling, “Yes, you- you win. Please Master. I will do anything just….please…”

“And who is in charge?”

“You Master….gods anything please just a rest - please…..”

And then there was a break - a rest. But he felt empty and he whined. He didn’t want to be _empty_ , he just wanted to be able to breath. He reached out and took Makedon’s hand and urged it back to where it had been. Then there were three fingers inside of him and he sighed. His breathing slowed.

He was going to get his revenge on his man. Once he could feel his legs. Ancel was pretty sure he was going to need legs for revenge.

~*~

Getting his wine, while still fingering his pet, was a challenge, but Makedon was a multitasker. He settled against the pillows and watched slender hips move and soft whimpers escaped the swollen lips. Then he slicked himself with oil and moved back between Ancel’s trembling thighs and pulled his hips back.

“Rest is over.”

~*~

Definitely maiming him once he could feel his legs.

Then he felt the burn and stretch, the ache, he was being filled and he was just taking it and...he whimpered louder as he felt Makedon’s sac hit him and knew he was fully inside. He moved to hide his face in the pillow and felt it taken away and then there was a smack on his ass.

“I want to hear you - you don’t hide that from me. Am I clear Ancel?”

Ancel nodded and then cried out at two more swats to his impaled ass, “YES!”

“Very good answer…”

And then he was moving and Ancel couldn't stop the sounds if he wanted to. And he wanted to. He was whimpering and there were tears and begging. So much begging - for more, for a rest, for Makedon to just _move_ already. He couldn't hold himself up and he couldn’t hide his face and all he could do was just _FEEL_...and then he felt Makedon pick up the pace and he sobbed as he felt the man release so deeply inside of him and then again….and again….and he pulled out slowly and there was one last spurt that landed on his leaking ass.

“Now, you are mine….” Makedon said, his hand wrapping around the spent cock. As he did he felt Ancel shudder and whimper, “Are you sure that you are all done there pretty one?”

“Unf….” Ancel had other thoughts - but they would wait till morning when he could move. Or think. Or stay awake. He faded out, barely feeling the cover that was pulled over him and just burrowed into the warmth that surrounded him as Makedon pulled him closer and kissed his temple.

“That’s my pretty one…”

~*~

Makedon had already been up, bathed, dressed and been to a breakfast meeting by the time he was back in the room doing some planning and Ancel started to stir. He looked up at the groans and whimpers from the bed. He just sat - watching and waiting. There was movement, then a long groan and Ancel sat up and collapsed against the headboard.

“So, is that how a virgin responds Ancel? Or is there something you would like to share with me?” He smirked at the other man who glowered at him.

“You - you lied to me. You let me think you were an aging General with - “ Ancel said, his voice rough with sleep and from overuse the night before. He was able to manage a glare at the General though.

Makedon held up a hand, “You let me think you were shy and demure. A virginal, neglected Pet. Let’s not forget that as well, pretty one.”

Ancel made a face and trembling fingers tried to sort out his sweat matted hair, “I need a bath.” he looked at Makedon, “You owe me a bath, and food, and….so many things.”

“And why do I owe you more than just a bath?”

“Because I can’t feel my legs, you animal.”

Makedon smirked, “I am sure you will adjust. In time. I could be convinced to take you to the baths.”

“And I want my pillow back.” Makedon threw his head back and laughed. Ancel was torn on whether or not he more attractive like that or not, “Bath Master, then feed me.”

“I will get you to the bath, get you food, but I have to go to more meetings. I think you will also like that the tailors are coming to visit you today.”

Ancel nodded and held his arms out, giving his Master a sweetly pouty face, “Bath now please.” He moved his hands to beckon Mackedon to him faster.

“Look who remembered their manners.” Makedon said with a chuckle, and then another loud laugh at the look Ancel shot him as he made his way over to the younger man, “Alright, I will be nice until after your bath.”

Ancel pulled him down and looked him in the eye, “Just out of curiosity Master - how long did you buy my act?”

“Oh, you thought I did?” the General smirked at him, “There wasn’t a chance someone as lovely as you ended up out there unless you were very bad at being a Pet or you were very good at pretending. I took a gamble on the latter.”

“Who says I wasn’t pretending last night then?” Ancel said with a sniff, “Maybe I just wanted to pad your ego. I bet you didn’t think about that did you now.”

Makedon rolled his eyes and scooped him up and headed for the baths, “And maybe I am only carrying you to the hallway and then going to a meeting. I bet that you didn’t think about that now did you.”

Ancel tightened his hold on the shoulders of Makedon, and his voice went very soft, “I will concede that last night was well deserved, if you take me to the baths…” He blinked and then smiled at Makedon as the other man placed a kiss at his temple, “I am still leaking Master….” he could feel his Master’s release still leaking out of his ass. This was yet another reason that he wasn’t all that fond of anal activities...but oddly he found he didn’t mind as much today. Maybe he would remember to care and dislike the feeling once he could walk on his own again.

“Hence why we need to get you to the baths.” Was the reply and they were quiet for the walk.

~*~

Ancel was up to his shoulders in hot water, his hair was being treated for the sweat and tangles with a spiced oil and there was honeyed fruit and nuts on a tray next to him when there was a commotion in the baths. He cracked a green eye open and arched a brow. There was Auguste of Vere being led through - in a collar and cuffs. He felt for the man. Ancel had chosen this life. It was better than a brothel - you had choices. It was better that other options. But to have had everything and now be in this part of the world?

It would be rough. But there wasn’t a lot Ancel could do for him. And he was still reeling from being so off about his own new situation. Who the hell would have thought Makedon had that in him. He felt the slave come back and start to rinse his hair and then lather it up again for another soak.

“Plait it again with my Master’s colors.” Ancel said distractedly, “And when will the tailor be looking for me?”

“You still some time.” Was the soft reply, “General Makedon also has invited you to join him and the Exalted for lunch.”

Ancel nodded and his eyes traveled across the baths again to the fallen Prince and he shook his head, “Can you please make sure there are fresh oil pots in my Master’s room and fruited water.”

“Yes Ancel.”

“Rinse my hair - if I stay in here I will be pruned for lunch.” And then he was getting ready and he popped the last cashew into his mouth and licked the honey from his fingers and he was dressed. He looked down and saw the marks on his hips and he could feel them on his throat as well. His Master had most definitely staked his claim last night.

If he wasn’t hiding being the pure and bashful ruse any longer - he had more options available to him. There was a sway - and a limp, but he wasn’t going to admit to that - but a sway to his hips as he made his way out of the baths in a simple white chiton. The marks from his Master the night before visible and the smirk on his lips was pure trouble.

Now it was time for he and Makedon to truly get to know each other it seemed. He turned to the slave and grinned wickedly, “Tell me what you know about my Master hmm…?” If he had learned anything it was that servants, slaves and Pets saw and knew more than most would ever give them credit for. He wasn’t going into this situation blind again.

**Author's Note:**

> This series and challenge is my first foray into the Captive Prince fandom as a writer - and I am thrilled. I would love to thank everyone who helped me with this story. Especially Mel, Lis, and Jen for your beta help - it wouldn't be as great as it is without all of you.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
